


Captured

by The_failure



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bandit!Takumi, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Drugged Sex, Face-Fucking, Frottage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Role Reversal in chapter 3, Shower Sex, Unwanted Face-Fucking, mentions of Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_failure/pseuds/The_failure
Summary: In which Leo is captured by bandits.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How the hell did I finish writing this so quickly?

Leo's head ached, his memory was hazy, what happened? Why was he on the ground? Why did his entire body felt so sore?

The only thing he remembered was going to a small town in Hoshido, near the border that was the Bottomless Canyon for… something about trade routes he believed. Leo had only brought a small escort along with him, Odin and Niles had remained in Nohr.

The prince of Nohr immensely regretted his decision to leave them there.

_"Hey, check the bodies, might have some gold on them, otherwise we can just grab everything and sell the loot later."_

Leo's mind became a bit clearer, but he wasn't in any state to move at any moment.

 _Bandits_. Yes, bandits had attacked him on his way back, a single arrow had killed his horse, and in but a few seconds, so did his escort.

Leo moved his head to look up and saw a Malig knight standing, next to him was a General. Leo opened his mouth to speak but the only sounds he could muster were pitiful groans.

The Malig knight turned around to face him, "Huh, well would you look at that Tancred, it looks like we've got a survivor." he said while crossing his arms.

"Huh." Tancred took a step forward as he raised his axe in the air. "Unfortunate." He mumbled, his voice muffled by his helmet.

The Malig knight quickly extended his arm toward his partner, "Wait!" he yelled. The General paused, then nodded and placed his weapon away, his partner knelt down to observe Leo.

"Hmm… blond hair, eye color seems to match..." The knight's monologue degraded into mumbling, before he nodded to himself and stood up. "The boss is going to love this," he stated, a shred of excitement in his voice. The General simply tilted his head, "Otto, what are you going on about?" he asked.

"I think we just found ourselves a certain noble of Nohr my friend," Otto answered, he turned around and hollered. "Hey boss! we found one that's still alive, barely conscious though, he looks… _pretty_ valuable."

Leo heard the sounds of footsteps, and from the corner of his eyes he saw a figure, which he presumed was the bandit gang's leader, he was noticeably smaller than his men. He tried to turn his head but couldn't; his body just wouldn't move.

"You weren't kidding Otto, I believe he'll rack in a large sum of gold." The leader stated, "Tancred, knock him out."

"Right."

Leo saw the general raising his shield, and then darkness.

* * *

 

_"So… does our… trophy have a name?"_

_"I believe that's prince Leo of Nohr."_

_"You mean, that Leo, Boss? Damn, we're either fucked, or going to be the richest bandits that ever existed."_

_"Well, if all of you continue following my orders, then we're going to be the latter."_

_"Hey Tancred, how's the payload?"_

_"Lighter than he looked, even with his armor on."_

_"No wonder he went down so quickly."_

_"There's an abandoned village nearby, we can settle there for a while."_

* * *

 

Leo woke up barefoot in a cell, stripped from his armor. The headache was gone and his body didn't hurt as much as it did before. Judging from the light coming from his cell's window, it was morning.

"Sleep well?" A voice asked him.

Leo looked up and saw his jailer, a berserker casually leaning on a chair. "Tancred hit you pretty hard, you were knocked out until now, speaking of which, I'll tell the boss and grab some food for you." The berserker said calmly. He stood up from his chair and walked away. "Oh, and don't even _think_ about escaping, even if you somehow managed to, we have guards everywhere."

As the berserker's footsteps vanished, Leo became aware that he was indeed hungry. While he would definitely prefer being back in Nohr, having someone besides his retainers and siblings talk to him in such a casual manner was a nice change of events, _if he wasn't currently held captive by bandits._

His jailer came back, holding a tray of food which contained Leo's meal; bread, water and an apple. He opened the door to Leo's cell and placed the tray down and silently watched as Leo ate his food. After he was done eating, the berserker picked up the empty tray and left the cell, locking it.

The distant sound of a door being opened and closed was heard, footsteps followed soon after.

Leo was surprised to see that the bandit leader was a young man around his age. He was just a bit taller than Leo, his eyes were amber and he had long silver hair which was tied into a ponytail. " _How could he possibly be their leader?"_ Leo thought to himself.

"I see our guest is awake." He said, arms folded behind his back, looking at Leo who glared black.

The leader merely laughed at Leo's defiance, kneeling to stare Leo in the eyes, "I'm sorry for your… less than acceptable housing, we can't afford much when we're constantly on the move you know?" he said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Oh, where are my manners? I haven't even introduced myself! Prince Leo of Nohr, my name is Takumi."

Takumi stood up, motioning to the berserker to give him the keys, "Well, allow me to make it up to you." He said as he entered Leo's cell, the berserker following him. "Roland, keep him still."

In an instant Leo's arms were in Roland's iron grip. The blond struggled lightly, but his efforts were wasted. Takumi approached his prisoner, opening a vial and pinching Leo's nose, forcing him to open his mouth in order to breathe. Takumi wasted no time in forcing the vial into Leo's mouth, who reluctantly drank the spicy liquid.

Roland released his grip and took the now empty vial with him, "Have fun." he said. "Don't worry we will." Takumi answered as he closed the door. The bandit leader observed his work, Leo was on the ground breathing heavily, confused why his body felt so warm and damp.

"W-what did you make me… drink!?" Leo stuttered, gasping when Takumi knelt down and gently caressed his cheek.

"Oh nothing, just a very powerful aphrodisiac," Takumi answered."In a few moments, you'll want nothing but to be fucked senseless."

"You son of a…!" Leo choked out, his composure deteriorating quickly. Takumi wasn't kidding, he was barely able to think straight as his mind gradually became clouded with lust.

"We've got two options here buddy," Takumi began, "We can either A; wait it out, which will take quite a while and it certainly won't be fun at all. For one of us at least." he finished. "Or option B; I can make it worthwhile for the two of us. So, what do you say?" He offered. If Leo was in a better state of mind, he'd have refused, but right now he only wanted it to stop.

"F-fine…" Leo mumbled.

The silver haired boy leaned forward, "Fine what? Fine that we just do nothing here?" he asked mockingly.

"…J-just f-fuck me already!" Leo begged, his dignity shattered.

Takumi smiled, "That's more like it." he said gently as he unbuttoned Leo's shirt, discarding the piece of clothing, Takumi then loosened Leo's pants and tossed them away. He enjoyed how Leo squirmed and moaned every times he was touched.

Takumi stood up and slowly removed his own clothes, starting with his shirt, then his pants and his footwear, exposing his toned body for Leo to admire. He was an archer, mostly used to ranged combat, but being in charge of a bandit group demanded skills in close combat too.

Takumi knelt down to face Leo again, their faces inches from another, "Well then," he said, "Let's begin." he finished his statement by quickly pulling Leo into a kiss.

Leo offered absolutely no resistance when Takumi slid his tongue in, as of now his captor was his only method of release from his state. Takumi withdrew and began toying with various parts of Leo's body. He was aggressive, often biting and sucking, leaving visible marks and hickeys, marking Leo as his own.

 _"Damn bandit, when Xander and the others find out, you'll regret what you're doing!"_  Leo thought angrily.

the blond was ripped from his thoughts As Takumi pinched one of his nipples and sucked on the other, he had practically lost the ability to speak, only producing shaky moans, gasps and whimpers.

Takumi pulled back, admiring his work. Leo, half naked, panting and pleading Takumi to fuck him.

 "Getting a little bit eager are we?" Takumi asked as he removed his own undergarment and tossed them away. He looked down at Leo's clothed member, a noticeable stain present on the fabric. Slowly, Takumi removed Leo's remaining clothing and tossed it away. Leo's member stood fully erect, an ample amount of pre present on the tip. Takumi scooted forward slightly and pressed their cocks together, letting out a pleased sigh while Leo gasped. With one hand, Takumi pumped their cocks, his hand quickly being stained in their pre cum, simultaneously pulling the blond into another kiss.

Leo wasn't going to last long and Takumi knew it, he stopped dead in his track and pulled back, breaking the kiss and separating their cocks, Takumi licked the pre off his fingers while Leo whined impatiently. "Why did… you s-stop! Just fuck m-me!" Leo stammered weakly. Takumi rummaged through his pile of clothes and retrieved a vial of lube. "I'm getting to it, don't worry." Takumi said, sounding both reassuring and mocking.

The silver haired boy uncorked the vial and dipped his finger in it. He approached Leo, "Lie down, on your stomach." Takumi commanded, Leo shakingly complied.

Leo unwillingly moaned as he felt Takumi pressing his finger inside. Takumi quickly added a second finger, repeatedly thrusting them in and out at a slow pace. Leo cried out when Takumi reached his prostate. Takumi withdrew his fingers, ignoring Leo's protests. "On your hands and knees." The Bandit leader said as he reached for the vial again. Leo willingly complied. Watching as Takumi slowly poured the liquid on his cock.

Takumi placed his hands on Leo hips, firmly gripping them as he positioned himself toward Leo's hole. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yes! Please just fuck me!" Leo answered swiftly.

Takumi's cock slid inside Leo and slowly pulled back, then thrusted again when he was nearly no longer inside Leo. Each times, he would do it faster. Takumi enjoyed fucking Leo, but preferred hearing him cry out in ecstasy, "Ah..! H... Harder!" Leo whimpered. Takumi paused, "what was that?" he asked, despite clearly knowing what Leo meant. "Harder! Fuck me harder!" Leo begged. The silver haired boy leaned down, pressing his stomach to Leo's back, his hands now gripping Leo's chest. "As you wish." He answered, nipping Leo's shoulder as he began to put more force in his thrusts.

One of Takumi's hand left Leo's chest and started pumping his cock, in response Leo let out a long, drawn out moan.

It didn't take long for Leo to reach his orgasm, coming on the ground and on his chest a bit, it seemed to encourage Takumi, who spilled himself inside Leo a few moments later.

Takumi withdrew his cock from Leo's ass. watching silently as Leo laid on the ground exhausted and panting, he turned over to lay on his back, his stomach coated with his own seed and Cum spilling out of his ass. Takumi placed his member near Leo's head. "Clean it up, and don't waste a drop," He ordered, aware that the drug probably wore out but Leo was likely still recovering from it.

Leo Briefly paused, and to Takumi's mild surprise, he obeyed. Slowly sucking and licking the cum from Takumi's dick until it was completely cleaned. After Leo was finished Takumi stood up and placed his clothes on, retrieved a handkerchief from his pockets and used it to clean up Leo. "Well, I'm sure you had fun Leo, you should probably get some rest now." He said, his voice softer as he left Leo's cell, locking it.

Once Leo regained his senses, he dressed himself and sat on the bed in his cell. One hand went to the mark Takumi left on his neck, was this what his life would be while waiting for help now? Being used as a simple fuck tool? He shook his head, lied down and closed his eyes, trying to sleep.

* * *

 

"Boss must have given him a hell of a time."

"Damn right Hinata. If they ever find out what happened to Leo, _on est foutu"_

" _If_ they find out. They won't."

"Shame we can't keep him, he had that divine weapon on him, Brynhildr or something."

"Well, if he stays with us long enough, I'm sure he'll change his mind."

"What makes you think so?"

"Otto, that’s how you joined us in the first place."

"…Good point Oboro."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not much plot besides 'Leo gets fucked again'.

It's been more than a few days since he’s been brought here, Leo’s cramped cell has been replaced, now he lives inside Takumi’s room. The house is large, the bed comfortable, there is even a bathroom with a shower (Takumi cleans him personally after each session).

 

Strangely, the bandits treat him fairly, none speak in the same pompous, entitled way the Nohrian nobles do. He finds it oddly refreshing.

 

Of course, escaping is not an option, the Malig Knight Otto always has an eye on him. And yet, with each days that pass that idea becomes smaller and less inviting.

 

Leo is ripped from his thoughts as Takumi enters the bedroom, he sits beside him on the bed, their bed.

 

The bandit leader smiles as he cups Leo's chin and kisses him on the lips, “ Say Leo...” he hums, showing him a familiar vial, “Why don’t we do it again?”

 

He pauses, taking the vial in his hand and observing the pinkish-red liquid inside of it. The blond wants to say no, but he knows that Takumi would simply shove it down his throat and fuck him mercilessly until he's nothing but a panting mess. Agreeing is much more sensible, as Takumi makes it as enjoyable as possible for him.

 

Leo glances towards Takumi and sighs, "Fine..." he brings the vial to his lips and drinks it all.

 

"That's a good boy,"  Takumi coos with a smirk, he stands up from the bed and strips down to his briefs. Leo strips off all his clothes, cock already semi-hard  


Takumi kisses him softly, tongue pushing against his, free hand  reaching down to stroke Leo placidly, too slow for the blond’s taste.

 

Leo withdraws, “A-ah, do it harder, jerk me faster!” He pleads,

 

The silver haired boy frowns, “Hmm, no, I’ve always treated you with utmost care before, this time I want you to earn it. “ he says, pointing to his clothed dick.

 

“Y-you want me to-“ Leo stammers.

 

Takumi cuts him off, “That’s right, pleasure me and I’ll do the same in return.”

 

“A-alright”, He kneels down, clasps a finger in Takumi’s briefs and pulls it down, the bandit leader’s semi hard member springs out, he smirks, rubbing it on the Leo's face and coating it with pre as he squirms. Leo quickly glances toward him, he nervously raises a hand and pumps it, the other supporting him on the ground, while he licks Takumi’s balls.

 

“That’s right just like that,”

 

Leo grips Takumi’s hips and starts licking his cock, from the base to the head, then he wraps his lips around it and bobs his head steadily.

 

“Yesss, just like... that!” Takumi hisses through clenched teeth.

 

The blond closes his eyes and moans, one hand absentmindedly reaches for his cock and pumps it. Takumi takes notice and scowls, “Can’t have you taking care of yourself!” He says.

 

Takumi grips Leo’s head and quickly pushes it forward. Leo opens his eyes wide and gags at the sudden intrusion, but he stays still and doesn't fight back, he looks up to Takumi with half-pleading eye. Takumi grins and lets go and Leo jerks away, coughing up saliva that dribbles down his chin.

 

“Was that... good enough?” He asks between breaths, “Will you fuck me now?”

 

He’s answered with an aroused chuckle, “Of course Leo, but let me clean you up first, now rise”

 

The prince does as he is told and it is the bandit leader’s turn to rest on his knees. He stares at Leo’s cock, twitching with anticipation and dribbling with pre.

 

“You really want this, don’t you?” Takumi hums.

 

“Yes!” Leo answers.

 

He giggles in return, “Of course you do.”

 

Takumi starts to clean his cock, tracing his tongue all over him, lapping up all the pre cum he leaks, he sucks gently on his head, drinking it all as Leo moans loudly above him. All the while never breaking eye contact. He sticks his tongue out and lets several globs of saliva dribble onto Leo’s cock.

 

He stands up and wraps his hand around their cock and pumps them again like before. He leans it and whisper “We’re not stopping here, after that I’ll have my cock inside that wonderful ass of yours.” He finishes his statement by biting The skin of Leo’s nape, leaving another mark, like he always does.

 

Takumi and Leo lock eyes, the blond nods and lays down on his back and spreads his legs, the other grabs a bottle of lubricant and coats two of his fingers.

 

He presses them inside and thrusts quickly as Leo moans his heart out, Takumi slides them out and applies the lubricant onto his member, and lies down onto his back, hands laying on the back of his head.

 

Leo gives him a befuddled stare, “Aren’t you going to fuck me?” he asks.

 

“Hmmm, why don’t we try something different today? Sit on my cock and ride it to your heart's content.” Takumi tells him, smug as ever.

 

Leo shakily straddles him backward, the other guiding his cock to the blond’s hole. Leo takes a deep breath and lowers himself onto him.

 

“That's it, go on,” Takumi purrs, Leo rolls his hips, moaning as he rides Takumi’s cock, adjusting himself as to hit his prostate with each move.

 

“F-fuck!” Leo grunts between breaths,

 

“Turn around, I want to see your face when you cum.” Takumi tells him. Leo does as he is told, hands on the other’s chest and he rides himself to his orgasm.

 

“A-AH!” Leo moans, spurting ropes of cum onto his lover’s chest as Takumi cums inside him.

 

Takumi sits up, Leo resting on his lap, he caresses Leo’s face and gently kisses him. “How was it my dear?” He coos.

 

“Good-no... amazing...” Leo pants.

 

“As it was for me.” He answers happily. “Now, let's get ourselves cleaned up, shall we?”

 

* * *

 

“They did it again, huh.”

 

”Are you surprised Otto?”

 

“Not really, I didn't know the boss’ libido was that high.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind if the boy was quieter, walls are paper thin here and you can hear him moaning his ass off.”

 

“Learn to tune it out or wear a helmet like I do, Hinata.”

 

“I’d rather keep my peripheral vision, Tancred,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that's it for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this time, Leo's doing the fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter, for real this time.

He’s one of them now. It's been a little over a month since he’s been brought here. He’s no longer prince Leo of Nohr, now he’s just Leo, a bandit. How the mighty have fallen. He’s not surprised Garon didn’t even send a few soldiers to try and find him.

 

He loves it.  Gone are the days of listening to nobles, all that pompous talk, now he can talk like the way he wants.  He joins his new partners on caravan raids and they plunder as much as they can.

 

And then there’s Takumi. Every night his lover pushes him down onto their bed and fucks him. Sometimes gently, sometimes so roughly he’s still sore after a few days. The day he told Takumi that he wanted to join him, they had made love that night, not the usual sex, it felt truly intimate.

 

Once again, Takumi enters the room, Leo approaches him and they kiss. “So... what did you have in mind for today?” Leo asks as he takes his clothes off.

 

“We’re going to try something new,” he answers as he does the same. Takumi hands him a vial, the liquid is a different color, a mix of red-orange with a hint of pink in it.

 

“What's special about this one?” He asks before downing it.

 

Takumi grabs another vial, containing a green liquid, and drinks it.

 

“You know how the previous times, what I gave you was an aphrodisiac? This is a modified version that instead of making you wanting to be fucked, you’ll want to fuck someone instead. It also allows you to cum multiple times, and increases how much you cum as well.” Takumi explains with a smirk. “Tell me, how do you feel?”

 

Leo whimpers as he feels the drug take effect, “I feel like I could fuck you for the rest of the day.” he grunts.

 

He’s answered with a hearty laugh. “Perfect, because we aren’t stopping until I'm completely covered in your cum.” Takumi states as he motions to himself.

 

Leo opens his eyes wide in shock, he tries to talk but can't come up with anything. Takumi frowns, "Well what are you waiting for? Come here!" He pushes Leo back until the back of his knee hits the bed. "I'm giving you a chance to fuck me Leo," he whispers in his ear, arms wrapped around his neck.

 

That seems to bring some sense back into him. "In that case, I'm not going to waste it." Leo answers suddenly, he places an arm around the small of Takumi back, another grabs his shoulder and he yanks Takumi forward and locks him in a forceful kiss.

 

Takumi gives an approving moan as Leo shoves his tongue inside his mouth, this time he's the one in control, grinding his quickly hardening cock against Takumi's own. The bandit leader  breaks the kiss, "So how does it feel?" He asks, taking Leo's member in his hand and slowly pumping it, coaxing an ample amount of pre to come out and slide down both their cocks.

 

"Fucking amazing," Leo grunts, Takumi places both his hand around their cocks and keeps them in a tight grip. Frotting with one hand was already pleasurable enough, but to do it with two hands, whilst both of their cocks are covered in pre? It feels even fucking better, with a grunt, Leo bends down and bites down on Takumi's shoulder and licks the bruised skin. The silver-haired boy moans with a wince, "that's what I want Leo!" He yells as they thrust together, leaning down to nibble Leo's nape.

 

"Ah... Cumming!" Leo moans, spilling a large amount of his seed all over Takumi's hands and their cocks, he gives off a few weak thrusts, then pulls back to admire his work. Takumi's hands are absolutely drenched with thick cum, he brings one to his mouth and licks it clean, wiping the other off his chest. "See? Told you it'd make an absolute mess." Takumi gives him a coy smile. Leo approaches him and rubs his cock on his leg, smearing it.

 

"I'm... not done." Leo pants, "get on your knees."

 

"As you wish, where do you want to mark me next?"

 

Leo circles around him, the lower portion of Takumi's chest is done, he could use more all over him, but where to start?

 

"What will you do next? Rub your cock on my chest?" His lover suggest, caressing his own chest, "have me jerk you off onto my face?" He mimics stroking a cock, "or in my mouth?" He opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out.

 

Leo has another idea, "No, something else." He says, grabbing Takumi's Ponytail and wrapping  strands of silver hair around his length.

 

Takumi turns his head around, "Right in my hair huh? Didn't think of that."  he answers as Leo strokes himself.

 

"Going to completely cover your hair in it, mat everything together." He moans.

 

Takumi frowns, "This'll be an absolute bitch to clean up." he mumbles.

 

"Your whole body is going to be a bitch to clean up!" Leo retorts. He's answered with a laugh, "Point taken, Leo."

 

Leo starts to thrust, "I'm going to cum again..." his voice fades into a moan.

 

He cums again, coating the back of Takumi's hair with it. He walk in front of him and wipes his cock with the strands of hair he didn't stain. "How does it feel? To have your hair ruined like that?" He says, leaning forward with a lustful smirk, "makes me feel that it's going to take a while to clean up," Takumi answers harshly, but his expression softens with a laugh. "Truth be told, I didn't think you'd do that."

 

Leo stands up again, dragging his length over Takumi's face, smearing it with more cum and pre, "Had to try something new, now jerk me off."

 

"Yes, my dear," Takumi says, taking the cock into his hands. He starts with slow, deliberate pumps, meant to squeeze more pre out of him. He buries his face in Leo's balls, letting out a moan as he takes a whiff of his scent.  He drags his tongue across his balls, taking one in his mouth and sucking. Above him Leo doesn't bother to quiet his moans. "Get on with it," he sighs.

 

Takumi lets go with a 'pop' and complies, hand stained completely with the lubricant, "That should be enough," he says to himself, tightening his grip and pumping harsher. He drops down to partially rest on his thighs, Leo's cock just barely above the bridge of his nose. "Come on Leo, cum for me," he says with a gentle and encouraging tone of voice. "Shower my face with your cum,"

 

He's answered with a copious amount of a familiar substance covering his forehead, running down onto both his cheeks and mouth, he drags his tongue around, lapping it up.  "That's my boy." He says with a smile.

 

"Your mouth next," Leo says curtly, Takumi rests on his knees and grabs his hip tightly. "Getting impatient are we?" He asks as he drags his tongue across Leo's length, maintaining a constant push on Leo's hips.

 

"Why are you doing that? Leo groans. Takumi looks up, a serious expression that is made less threatening with his cum drenched face. "So you won't facefuck me until I pass out." His tone is harsh.

 

"Wouldn't mind seeing that, you choking on my cock." he receives a slap on the ass for his trouble.

 

Takumi ignores Leo's yelp and resumes his work, slowly licking upward until he reaches the head, he swirls his tongue around it, pushing the tip of his tongue against the slit and letting the pre run down into his mouth. He takes it into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks while he keeps dragging his tongue on the underside of Leo's cock. Takumi bob's his head at a good pace, he withdraws to catch his breath. Then he takes it again and slowly pushes it into his mouth once more, all the way until he's nuzzling Leo's groin. Takumi looks up to see Leo's flushed face, moaning his ass off, he hums, sending vibrations through him and he swallows, further massaging his dick.

 

He withdraws for breath and resumes, Deepthroating his cock with little to no difficulty. His hands move haphazardly from Leo's hip to his ass. Judging from Leo's louder moans, he's about to cum, he takes a breath through is nose and closes his eyes as he starts to swallow. Just as he thought, Leo empties himself down his throat, he gulps it all down, not wasting a drop until Leo's finished. _Gods_ his stomach felt full.

 

He moves to pull back but Leo has his head in an iron grip, he tries to move his hand  but Leo pins them between the bed and his ass. He opens his eyes and glares.

 

"You're my fucktoy now Takumi," Leo laughs with a cruel smirk. He starts to push and pull Takumi's head, forcing him up and down his length. Takumi keeps glaring, it does nothing but turn Leo on even more, "I've always, always wanted to fuck your face, see you choke around my cock." Leo grunts as he speeds up. His rhythm is irregular, one moment he's pushing Takumi only slightly, the other he's ramming it down his throat, or having it hit the back of his throat harshly. Takumi gags at the irregular pace, Leo gives him quick moments to catch a breath until he's back to being fucked harshly. Leo stops pinning his hands and starts to fuck his mouth even harder as he thrusts with all he has, forcefully leaning Takumi back and making him rest on his thighs. Drool slavers down the sides of his mouth, trailing his chest and pooling on the ground.

 

 "Going to cum down your fucking throat again!" Leo grunts. He keeps thrusting as he comes down Takumi's throat, having his throat fucked without relent while being pumped full of cum is too much for Takumi to handle. Leo pulls back to finish his orgasm on his chest. Takumi coughs up a mixture of cum and saliva that trails down his chest to make a mess on the ground.

 

He stays like that for a while, coughing up more cum and spittle as he catches his breath, Leo stroking his cock idly.

 

"Disobedience, huh? That's a mistake." He states simply as he stands up, "you fucked my face and completely covered my chest in cum and slobber, now what?"

 

Leo gets behind him and presses his legs tightly together, "your thighs, then your back,"

 

Takumi huffs, "then get to it." 

 

Leo rubs his cock between Takumi's thighs, lubricating them with more pre. He locks an arm around Takumi's stained chest, sliding his cock in and out slowly.

 

"Always wanted to do that as well," he whispers in Takumi's ears, "doesn't compare to your throat, though." He finishes with a whimper, giving a few short thrust before he cums once more in between Takumi's thighs, seed dripping down his legs.

 

"Reaching your limit?" Takumi asks him, bending down on all four.

 

Leo shakes his head, placing his length between Takumi's cheeks. Thrusting with less force. "No, I can keep going!"

 

"Right, keep saying that to yourself, maybe you won't cum so fast like you did with my thighs." Takumi snarks. He's rewarded with a much harsher slap on the ass.

 

Leo presses Takumi's cheeks firmly, thrusting slowly as he catches his breath, Takumi's right; he's running out, this might be his last shot before he's drained.

 

He pulls his cock out and strokes himself. not bothering to announce his orgasm, painting Takumi's back and some strands of hair in white.

 

He rests on his knees, panting.

 

"You aren't finished, boy," Takumi says curtly, "There's only one thing you haven't ravaged yet." He continues, moving his ass for emphasis.

 

"I think... I'm at my limit," Leo pants.

 

Takumi shakes his head, "Maybe, but you haven't made me cum at all. Please Leo, why won't you let me cum?" He says in a mock pleading tone. "You don't need to fuck my ass, just stroke me."

 

That seems to put some sense back into the exhausted Leo, bending down, stomach touching the other's back, dick nearly touching his hole, a hand reaches down and pumps him.

 

"After all this, how haven't you cum a single time?" Leo asks.

 

"Easy, the concoction I drank increased my stamina momentarily, else we wouldn't have lasted this long."

 

They stay like that for a while, Leo slowly regains his strength, he pumps Takumi harder, and rubs his cock around his hole.

 

"I think I can still go one last time." He says as he rights himself up and grips Takumi's hips.

 

Without so much as a warning, he roughly slams his hips forward, burying himself deep in one go, both moaning loudly as Leo brutally fucks him, rapidly slamming himself as far as he can go, pounding Takumi's prostate.

 

Surprisingly, Takumi's ass is already lubricated.

 

 "You dirty fucking slut, already lubed yourself before we even started," Takumi doesn't answer, too busy moaning as if his life depended on it. His arms slowly give away, sliding down until the side of his face rests on the floor.

 

"Aa-Aah! Don't stop, I'm going to cum!" He yells.

 

Takumi finishes with a shamelessly loud moan, cum pooling on the floor as Leo keeps thrusting.

 

 "E-enough, it's too much!" He begs,

 

Leo ignores him, keeping his manic pace until he reaches his own orgasm. He keeps thrusting as he cums, filling Takumi with all he has.

 

He's completely drained now, for a while Leo doesn't move, merely catching his breath until he pulls out his flaccid cock from Takumi's ruined hole, a river of cum flowing from it.

 

He grabs a fistful of hair and wipes his cock with it as a final act. Takumi finds the strength to stand up again, and Leo can admire his work, there isn't so much as a single inch of his body that isn't covered in cum, how beautiful it looks to see the bandit leader degraded like that.

 

"I'll prepare the shower, clean up the mess on the ground." He orders him with a voice both stern and gentle.

 

Leo bends down and licks up the puddles of cum he and Takumi made, he hears the sound of the shower running. He smiles and enters the bathroom.

 

Under streams of hot water, Leo was the first to be cleaned, Takumi soaping and washing the sweat off of him, shampooing his hair and rinsing it off, even sucking out the remaining cum out of his dick.

 

When it's Takumi's turn to be cleaned, Leo starts with his hair, removing the entirety of his seed from his lover's hair takes him quite a while. Running his fingers through them, he doesn't find any remaining and continues with the rest of him, soaping and rubbing, sometimes lapping it up until Takumi is as clean as before.

 

He finishes cleaning Takumi's feet, and straighten his back to find an erect cock in his face.

 

"I think I can still go for one more round, what say you?" Takumi tells him as he turns off the streams of water.

 

"I'm completely spent, but I can suck you off," Leo answers, parting his lips to take him. Two hands reaches down to hold a fistful of his hair, "I can do the work, might as well train your skill in deepthroating as well."

 

Takumi barely moves his hips at first, tip brushing past Leo's lips, he moves them back and pushes again. Ever so slowly going deeper until Leo's throat muscle act up and he nearly gags. The blond withdraws to catch his breath before Takumi resumes his movements. Not stopping until Leo manages to control his gag reflex to fully sheath Takumi inside him.

 

"Excellent, now let's see if you can handle it at a faster pace." Takumi said with a quicker thrust. To Leo's own surprise, he doesn't gag, he has it under control. Then Takumi pulls back and  does it faster. Again, and again until he's almost face-fucking him, he gags, jerking his head back a few inches and letting out a wet cough with Takumi's cock still partially in his mouth,

 

"Well, you know the saying Leo; Practice makes perfect. Let's see if you can handle this!" Takumi growls, seconds before he slams his cock down Leo's throat and facefucks him. "You know Leo, while you were busy fucking my throat back then, I thought to myself, 'wouldn't it be nice to do to you what you did to me?'" Takumi explains through grunts as Leo barely manages to suppress his gag reflex below, arms weakly holding on to his legs.

 

He stills his movement as he cums, giving Leo an easier time to swallow the ropes of cum going down his throat. He weakly tries to jerk his head away but Takumi pulls him down again, he opens his eyes, pleading for release. "Not gonna happen Leo," Takumi laughs, "while you were busy lapping up your mess, I drank a little of what I gave you earlier." Leo's eyes widen in shock and realization, "It might not let me cum as much as you did, but I’m confident it’ll be enough for me to fuck you until you can't walk straight. You're my fucktoy now, Leo." Takumi says, cruelly mirroring what Leo had told him before. He was the one fucking Takumi, now their roles have been reversed.

 

Takumi begins once more, taunting him by starting with slow thrusts that quickly turn into harsh, rough thrusts that constantly threaten to make him lose control of his gag reflex, tears runs down his eyes and are quickly washed away by the streams of water. He's yanked away and Leo takes the opportunity to cough and gasp for breath until Takumi slams his cock down his throat again, "If you had listened to me earlier, none of this would be happening Leo!" Takumi says, yanking Leo backward again, letting him catch his breath. As his cock rests inches from Leo's lips, Takumi nudges him, "Hey Leo, If I was you I'd take a deep breath, and hold it." The blond sucks as much air as he can in his lungs before a cock is forced down his throat again. Takumi resumes fucking him with even more force, Leo can't handle it anymore and starts gagging loudly, a tighter grip on his head alerts him that Takumi's about to cum.

 

This time, he keeps thrusting as he finishes, the blond struggles to swallow as much as he can, the rest pools out of his mouth. Takumi delicately lets him go and he drops down on all four, gasping desperately for air as spittle falls from his mouth.

 

"We're not finished," The bandit leader states. He grabs Leo by the hair and pins him against the glass door, cock pressed tightly against it. A hand is shoved down his throat and he gags, Takumi coats his cock with the drool from Leo’s mouth and his own pre. He guides himself to the blond’s entry and slides in.

 

He’s pounded fiercely, entire body being pressed further with each thrusts, prostate being struck constantly.

 

"And this... is for fucking me... when I told you to stop!" Takumi grunts between thrusts, having to strain his voice as to heard over Leo's loud moans.

"E-enough! No more!" Leo begs, sensing another orgasm approaching, Takumi's hand starts to jerk him off, hips slowing down. "A-AAH!" he soaks Takumi's hand and his own stomach with his cum.

 

Takumi lets him go and he nearly falls down, he's gently laid down on his back, face to face with him. "Please... it's too much, Takumi... stop." he begs weakly.

 

"In time dear, I've still got one round left in me." He said reassuringly, but then he lurched forward and murmured"...but that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you." He punctuates his statement by nipping Leo’s ear and his hips begin to move again.

 

He quickly gains in pace and Leo is quickly reduced to a screaming mess, Takumi shoves two of his fingers down his throat to shut him up. He keeps up the pace for what feels like an eternity until he pulls out and several wads of cum drip onto Leo’s hair.

 

“And that’s,” Takumi catches his breath as he drags his cock over Leo’s head. “...for dirtying my hair.”

 

The silver haired boy stands up and steps out of the shower. “If you disobey me Leo, I will punish you. But if you obey me, I will reward you, maybe even let you fuck me harder than today. Do you understand?” He closes the door as he walks out.

 

Leo is left alone in the shower, quivering, exhausted, stomach painted with white, more pouring out of him, his hair completely drenched.

 

* * *

 

“You know what Tancred? Fuck it, give me your helmet. If I hear another _”Take it, boy!”_   I’m going to lose it.”

 

“No, check the armory, or the next time we raid a caravan, grab one from the bodies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually toned this down from the original version, I was originally going to have Leo throw up cum in the shower after being facefucked. Pretty fucked up I know, don't know what I was thinking.


End file.
